1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromotive device for exhibiting pictures, and more particularly to an electromotive device, by which a large quantity of exhibits such as photographs or pictures can be kept for a long time and the exhibits can be viewed easily and conveniently.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A photograph album is a conventional means for keeping exhibits such as photographs or pictures and viewing the exhibits on occasion. However, in the conventional photo album, manual work to turn over the leaves of the album is required to view the exhibits, and it is inconvenient for a plurality of persons to view the exhibits at the same time, and further it is not easy to view the exhibits because the album is usually kept in a remote place such as a bookself.
Meanwhile, two Korean Utility Model Applications of Serial Nos. 91-2357 and 91-21068 to overcome the above disadvantages were filed by the applicant of the present application.
The automatic circulation-type picture box of Korean Utility Model Application No. 91-2357 shown in FIG. 1 includes an ascending carrier 45, a descending carrier 49, compressing levers 47, 411a, 412, 412a, and descending control levers 48. In the photo box, the ascending carrier 45 ascends along guiding rails 44, 44a by means of the driving force of a motor 41 by carrying up a picture keeping member, and the descending carrier 49 descends by the gravitational force to carry down a picture keeping member.
Therefore, the picture keeping members can circulate in the box, and viewers can view the changing pictures through an exhibition window formed at the front surface of the box. However, when the descend carrier 49 carries the picture keeping member from the upper position to the lower position, because it falls by the gravitational force, noise is generated, and it may be unbalanced in the course of descending, so that its descending operation can not be smooth.
Further, support rings of the keeping members occupy a relatively large space, so that a large quantity of pictures can not be kept in the box, compared with the volume of the box.
Meanwhile, the automatic device for keeping and exhibiting exhibits of Korean Utility Model Application No. 91-21068 shown in FIG. 2 includes an ascending carrier 58' guided along guiding rails 51, 51', and a descending carrier 58 guided along guiding rails 52, 52'. In the device, a picture keeping member having no support ring is carried up to the upper position by the ascending carrier 58' and carried down to the lower position by the descending carrier 58, and the picture keeping members respectively at the upper position and at the lower position are compressed by serrulated supports 55, 55' and 56, 56' respectively. However, according to the above construction, a separate complex mechanism consisting of serrulated supports 55, 55', 56, 56', cams 512, 412', rods 57, 57', and a joint 514 is required to compress the picture keeping members, and a separation of the picture keeping members can not be prevented in case that an external impact is applied in the course of compressing the keeping members, because there are not included longitudinal guiding railing in the device. Further, there is a disadvantage that the exhibits can be viewed via only one surface of the device.